1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for diagnosis of a patient based on the patient's symptoms. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for the automated determination of the appropriate diagnosis of a patient on the basis of the patient's symptoms.
2. Background of the Related Art
As it may be difficult for elderly people, people with disabilities or poor people to have access to a doctor in an adequate or optimal amount of time, a medical system for automatic diagnosis of patients is becoming increasingly desirable. For example, Akasaka et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,650), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches an integrated medical system that allows the transmission of patient data via a network to a remote medical practitioner.
A patient can utilize such a prior art system while being at home. Such a prior art system allows data, such as blood pressure and electrocardiogram output, to be automatically transmitted. Such a system also allows the patient to input personal data, such as body weight, via a keyboard at a communication terminal or to provide his/her answers to questions posed to the patient by the system.
On the other hand, Walker et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,844), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches a method and apparatus for analyzing data from remote monitoring equipment and determining whether an anomalous event has occurred, and whether the anomalous event warrants contacting a physician. Morris et al. (U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0078227), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches a system and method that are used for creating a longitudinal medical record for an injured person and includes a plurality of mobile computing devices having an interface for receiving information from a first responder or a health care practitioner.
However, none of the se systems provide an automated diagnosis method and system that provides a patient with a viable diagnosis and treatment on the basis of symptoms and other information provided by the patient.